A Pink Scarf and the Insanity that is Romance
by elsavonhelsing
Summary: Robecca is leaarning new things about her sexuality, Garrott is in New Salem, Venus has a big secret, and Cy's got his eye (pun not intended) on a very special ghoul.What does all this, a pink scarf, and the big school dance mean for are guys and ghouls? You'll have to read to find out. Fic 1 in the Simple Pleasures series(Fic 2 is not published and it won't till this one is done)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the ghoulfriends books other than hardcover copies of the first two books and maybe the third depending on when you read this, and my own fanfiction.**

Cupid face palmed. This was really getting frustrating. She looked at the clock, it read 4:47. Great she had been doing this for almost an hour and half and if anyone knew anything about the ghoul in front of her it was that she couldn't keep track of time to save her unlife. Cupid looked up at the ghoul in front of her. The poor thing looked like a bat in a animal shelter. _This is what you get for telling a 19__th__ century robot that she might be a lesbian. _

" Robecca you don't have a programming glitch." She said trying to sound comforting.

"But how can I be a lesbian? Do you think Father programmed me like that?" Robecca asked.

"I don't think he did," Cupid replied.

"So…Your saying I have a programming glitch?" Robecca said.

" No. You don't have a programming glitch!" Cupid said raising her voice a bit. How many times had she said that today? " Robecca, Your Father created you to be as human like as robotically possible. So what I think he did is let your wiring choose for itself." Cupid placed her black hand on Robecca's shoulder.

" Robecca I might be wrong maybe you are heterosexual, but don't completely deny what I said because you don't want to believe it, it'll only hurt you later. And one other thing. Don't be ashamed of who you are Robecca, I don't know what you've been told but there is nothing wrong with being lesbian." Cupid said kindly "now if you excuse me I need to get back to my radio show I think I missed a few calls"

" Okay, then I will let you get back to that, Have a nice evening," Robecca said managing a smile.

"You too Robecca" Cupid responded as Robecca left, closing the door behind her. Robecca sighed her smile fading. She looked around, her tears instantly turning to steam. She never really liked the catacombs because her father had gotten lost in them but the same time she felt his presence there and it sometimes that helped her feel better. But at the moment that did nothing to lift her spirits.

~O~ + ~O~

Robecca unlocked the door to the dorm room and plopped down on her bed, not noticing the fact that she had just unintentionally woken up Penny.

"Oh Penny" Robecca said cuddling Penny as if she where a teddy wolf. " you wouldn't hate me if I started dating ghouls would you? I know I'm still trying to figure it out, but I just don't like the idea of a guy kissing me but I still want to fall in love and get married one of these days. I just don't like boys. You understand right?" Robecca said letting go of Penny, but all Penny did was give an agitated grunt and waddle away.

"Oh what time is it?" Robecca grunted grabbing her blue clock purse, she began to dig through it trying to find her father's old pocket watch. She pulled out a wrench, a tiny bag of hairpins, an iCoffin she had only used twice, purple and pink eye shadow, a hairbrush, a black handkerchief with gold thread lining and blue embroidery, a pencil, black gloves and a screwdriver before finding a bright pink knitted scarf that had a faint smell of cats and daisies. Steam arose from Robecca's ears, she threw the scarf across the room. She hated that smell and she hated that scarf. It brought back to many horrible memories of her fathers mother. Did she even have a good memory of her father's mother? Robecca heard a knock on the door and then someone mutter something in French. Rochelle. Robecca quickly grabbed her handkerchief and wiped her eyes free of condensation before Rochelle came in.

" Bonjour Robecca I can't stay for long, Garott is visiting New Salem for a few weeks and he's taking me out on a date. I just don't know what I'm going to put in my hair. Should I wear my tiara or should I wear something different?" Rochelle said before spotting the scarf laying on her bed. "Boo la la, it's perfect" she exclaimed speed walking to her bed. Rochelle picked up the scarf and tied it in her hair like a bow. "how do I look?" she asked. She had on a white shirt with puffy sleeves and black fleur-de-lis buttons and a black skirt with a pink bow at the waist. Her hair was tied up in a bun ( similar to her hair style in Fright Dance) and she wore a heart shaped locket around her neck, probably an old present from Garott.

"Bloody Fangtastic" Robecca responded.

"_Fangtastique, _Now if you excuse me I have a date to attend" Rochelle said walking out the door closing it behind her.

"I'm going to go take a walk and sort some things out," Robecca said heading out the door and locking it as she left. But before she was able to leave the hallway she quite literally ran into Cy Clops.

" Oh, I'm am so sorry!" Robecca exclaimed, steam pouring from her ears.

"Oh, It's nothing, um Robecca can I ask you something?" Cy asked.

"yes what is it?" Robecca responded .

"I was wondering if um… you would like to be my date to the dance in a two weeks" Cy asked nervously.

" Oh um… That's um… very nice of you to ask but I just need some time to think about it, if you don't mind" Robecca replied.

" That's perfectly fine, just try and decide before the dance. Now if you excuse me I was going to go and get some dinner after I asked you to come to the dance with me." Cy said

" have a nice evening" Robecca said while waving goodbye.

" you too," Said Cy as he walked away. Robecca sighed. How was she going to tell Cy that she couldn't come to the dance with him because she was a lesbian?

**Yeah Robecca's got a huge problem and yes I do believe that Hexiciah's mother was a total jerk to him and Robecca after Robecca was created. Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, surprised I hope not.**

Venus sat on her bed messaging Lagoona thru Facespook on her iCoffin. She had on her hair pulled into a side ponytail and was wearing her Pjs, Occasionally taking a sip from her brightly patterned reusable water bottle.

Lagoona Blue: So have you found anyone to take to the dance yet?

Venus Mcflytrap: No, you know how hard it is for me to find a date.

Lagoona Blue: Oh, forgot about that. Hey anything's possible

Venus Mcflytrap: Yes but Heath Burns has a better chance of finding a date than me.

Heath Burns: Want to go with me, my little daffodil?

Venus Mcflytrap: NO AND I AM NOT A LITTLE DAFFODIL!

Lagoona Blue: Stay out of this Heath.

Heath Burns: Hey you're the ghoul who wants a date to the dance.

Venus Mcflytrap: GET THE FANG OUT!1

Venus Mcflytrap: and now I just spilled my drink

Herb Mcflytrap: Those stains are impossible to get out

Venus Mcflytrap: I already know that because I am 2 years older than you

Heath Burns: She told you little bro

Herb Mcflytrap: She also told you to get off her Facespook page and you don't want to make her angry, One time I accidentally knocked over Chewlian's sisters pot and lets just say my pet piranha paid the price.

Venus Mcflytrap: I regret nothing, NOW HEATH GET THE FANG OUT BEFORE I GET A HOSE AND FIND YOU!

Heath Burns: Anything but that! I'll leave!

Lagoona Blue: What did you do to the poor fishy? Wait Chewlian has a sister?

Venus Mcflytrap: Not anymore he doesn't and I killed it,

Herb Mcflytrap: You Brutally Murdered her!

Venus Mcflytrap: I was an evil little ghoul

Lagoona Blue: I got homework that isn't finished talk to you tomorrow?

Venus Mcflytrap: fine with me

Venus turned of her phone and looked at her shirt, the blood was never gonna come out. Just then Rochelle came in the door her lipstick looking quite horrible.

" Did you have a date with Garrott or did you turn into a vampire without informing me" said Venus said barely even looking at Rochelle.

" is my lipstick that bad?" said Rochelle setting down her bag. " Garrott's in town and might even start attending monster high next semester."

"he taking you to the dance?" said Venus turning on her iCoffin and plugging in the ear buds.

"Si, Have you found a date yet?" Rochelle asked

" No, Everyone I know is the A's on Ghoulia's report card when it comes to romance" said Venus.

" I still can't believe you haven't told Robecca" said Rochelle.

" I'm just waiting on the right time, that's all" said Venus, In actuality Venus was just scared of what Robecca's response was going to be, because she was raised in the 1890's - 1900's and disassembled for the past 100 years, she had the thoughts and beliefs of a girl born in that time, what if…. Venus shook the thought from her mind, plugged in her ear buds , and turned on Freak Like Me by Halescream.

_I'm on the train pulling the sick and twisted, making the most of the ride before we get arrested, we're all wasted and we're not coming home tonight…_


	3. Chapter 3

Rochelle yanked the earbuds out of Venus's leafy ears.

" What was that for!?" said Venus obviously a little irritated.

"That was a lie," Rochelle grunted, she held the earbuds in her balled up fists causing them to come out of the audio jack,

_If you're a freak like me, wave your flag, If you're a freak like me, get off your…_

Rochelle grabbed the iCoffin and turned it of.

"Venus how long have you known that you were a lesbian?" Rochelle asked.

"Since I was about 12" Venus responded

" And when did you start telling people" asked Rochelle with her hands on her hips.

"When I was 13" answered Venus.

" So you're saying you've been out of the casket for roughly two years now and you haven't told Robecca!" Rochelle almost yelled.

" I'm… just waiting for the right time… that's all" Venus said stuttering a bit.

" That is a lie Venus Mcflytrap and you know it!" Rochelle shouted stomping her foot. Venus sighed she was gonna have to tell Rochelle the truth.

" Okay the truth is I have been putting of telling her because I'm really scared that she's gonna react negatively because she probably thinks homosexuality is wrong because she was raised in the early 1900s and got knocked out for a century so she has never adjusted to the fact that its considered alright." said Venus nervously.

"I highly doubt Robecca will completely neglect you because you're a lesbian" said Rochelle comfortingly " But, which is better, you telling her now or her seeing your engagement photos on Facespook some time in the future?" Rochelle sat next to Venus on the bed.

" the first one" said Venus with a sigh.

" Si. Venus GFFs share these things, you already told your family, Lagoona, me, Frankie and her friends and lots of other people know. Robecca is one of your GFFs she deserves to know at this point. I'm not saying you have to tell her today or tomorrow but soon, try to tell her in two weeks or I'm gonna tell her for you,"

"Okay, can I have my iCoffin back now?" Venus asked.

"Si," said Rochelle handing her the iCoffin "I seemed to have misplaced my scarf" she said while messing with her hair.

~0~0~

Spectra floated around the hall looking for gossip worthy happenings, she looked down at the floor and saw a pink knitted scarf. Spectra picked it up it smelled faintly of daisies and… cat? She wrapped it around her neck, it matched fangtasticly with her new black and pink dress. She continued her search and floated thru the wall


End file.
